Pick Up Line or Not
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: /"'Do you have an eraser? Because I can't get you out of my mind,' Draco murmered to Hermione as he sat down. 'No, I wish I did though so I could erase that awful pick-up line from my memory.'"/ Poor Draco. None of his pick up lines work. Or do they? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR. I'm not that great.

A/N: Hey Weenie: There's a shoutout to you in here. You just have to find it! ANd to everyone else: Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" Draco asked, holding up a camera. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Wasn't a camera a muggle machine?

"Can I have your picture so I could show Santa what I DON'T want for Christmas," Hemrione replied before turning around and leaving.

Draco took a picture of her anyways. "Don't listen to her Santa," He murmered to himself, before going off to mail his wishlist.

XOXO

_"Do you have a map? Because I just keep getting lost in your eyes!"_ Draco's elegant scrawl glowed up at Hermione. She took her attention off of her Proffesor to turn around and glare at Draco. He just smiled back smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes at his behavoir. How immature

_"No, but I can give you directions to the Infirmary. I think you have some mental problems since you think that these pick up lines are goign to work on me!"_ She wrote aggresively in response, handing it back to him, before turning back to her notes. Draco just let out a sigh, pocketed the note, and stared at the back of her head for the rest of the period.

XOXO

"Is your last name Campbell? Cause you're mm mm good!" Hemrione turned around to be met with that same arrogant smirking face. She glared once again.

"Nope it's Joe. Now leave me alone!" Hermione hissed angrily before sweeping out of the room. "How annoying! He doesn't know when to shut up. This is getting on my nerves," she mumbled quietly to herself and she careened through the halls.

XOXO

"Do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend," Draco said, approaching Hermione at Hogsmade.

"Sorry but I dont have a twin," Hermione replied before brushing past him with Harry and Ron. Ron just gaped at Draco. Harry smirked knowingly at Hemrione and nudged her. Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys are so immature.

XOXO

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!" Hermione's stalker announced as they worked on the assignment that they were paired up for.

"I hope you know the Heimlich Manouver because that line just made me choke on my puke," she replied giving Draco a horribly fake smile.

He just grinned back at her, "Actually I do. Do you want me to perform it on you?" Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and scooted away.

"No. It's okay. It'd rather die from the puke than have you touch me," she replied, giving Draco her own smirk in return.

Draco just pouted.

XOXO

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at the Three Broomsticks drinking buttebeer and talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, Draco sauntered over. Hemrione raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"Here's $10. Drink until I am really good looking, then come and talk to me," he replied, slipping her a 10 dollar bill.

"I'm going to need more than that, because that would take a while."

Ron laughed. Harry nudged Hermione and gave her a wink. Draco just walked off sulkily.

XOXO

"Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?" Draco exclaimed in amazement.

"I'm sorry I was smiling at the guy next to you," Hermione replied, before brushing past him and going to talk to the Rvaenclaw that she claimed to have smiled at. Draco glared at the other boy. The Ravenclaw jsut smirked back.

XOXO

"Do you have a baindaid? Because I just fell for you," Draco announced.

"No." Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Draco pouted.

XOXO

"Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?" Draco questioned, pushing Ron to the side and taking the seat next to Hermione. Hermione could feel that gaze of everyone in the Great Hall on them. WHy did he have to flirt with her at dinner too?

"With you? No thanks," Hermione responded cooly, turning back to her dinner. The Great hall burst into laughter. Draco scowled and left to rejoin the Slytherins, who were laughing the hardest of all. Ron just continued to chug down his food, oblivious to what was going on.

XOXO

"Do you have an eraser? Because I can't get you out of my mind," Draco murmered to Hermione as he sat down in the seat next to her, putting his bookbag down on the floor beside him.

"No, I wish I did though so I could erase that awful pick-up line from my memory," Hermione murmered back. In her head, she was yelling at the teacher for placing her next to Malfoy of all people.

XOXO

"You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me," Draco recited the rhyme in front of the literature class, not taking his eyes off of hermione as he said it. The class gave their normal week applause, along with a few raised eyebrows. He sat back down in his seat next to Hermione.

"Actually falling from a really high tree probably would be fun compared to falling in love with you; You really should try it!"

"Only if you try it with me," Draco responded sweetly.

XOXO

"If you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world," Draco declared, handing her a beautiful rose.

"If you stood in front of a mirror, it would break," Hermione said, refusing to accept the flower.

XOXO

_Knock! Knock! _Hermione got up off her armchair byt the fire, and left her book there. Yawning, she went over to the portrait hole and opened it.

"I just wanted to show this rose how incredibly beautiful you are!" Draco said,

"I just wanted to show you where the door is," Hermione replied, slamming the portrait closed in front of him.

XOXO

"Love is a sensation, caused by a temptation, to feel penetration. A guy sticks his location in a girl's destination, to increase the population for the next generation, did you get my explanation, or do you need a demonstration?"

"Are you trying to be cool?"

XOXO

" May I flirt with you? "

"May I walk away?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you had some laughs. I certainly did.

The bandaid pick up line belongs to LarrytheStapler (aka Weenie). It's hers! No one else can have it. Only I can borrow it! Though it is without her permission...Oh well. At least I credited her. She still loves me anyways...Right? Right? Why isn't she saying anything?! I SAID 'RIGHT?' SAY RIGHT ALREADY! NOOO SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! -SOB- (Okay enough my my wierd rambles)

Review please! I know that you're reading! Just take a few seconds to click the review box and type in "Awesome story" Or if you're really lazy, then just copy and paste the "Awesome Story" into there.

XOXO

Flame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Hehe. I finally posted something. Soo…I know this was originally an oneshot, but I got soooo many reviews asking for more or asking why Hermione didn't get with Draco. So I added another chapter to satisfy everyone.

* * *

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Draco said, writing the two letters together on a piece of paper and surrounded them with a heart.

"And I would put B, Y, and E together," Hermione remarked. Draco was able to catch the small flicker of a smile that appeared on her face.

XOXO

"Do you believe in hereafter? Well, I guess you know what I'm hereafter." Draco announced, wiggling his eyebrows in Hermione's direction.

"Nothing that you're going to get." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at the other teen. She immediately turned around and headed the other way.

Draco stared after her, watching her leave. He never noticed the small half smile placed on her face.

XOXO

"Baby, somebody better call God, because he's missing an angel."

Draco's only reply was a pink tinge that spread across Hermione's cheeks.

XOXO

"Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all day?" A cheesy grin sat on Draco's face as his sparkling eyes stared at Hermione. She could practically see the drool falling down his chin.

"And now, I'm running out the door. Away from you," Hermione replied, though as she walked away, it wasn't a run. It was a leisurely stroll. One that made Draco speculate.

XOXO

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you."

"Don't worry. My eyes can't stand to see you. So it all evens out." Her harsh reply wasn't cold though. It held a bit of warmth and fondness. Draco could see the laughter sparkling in her eyes.

XOXO

"Are you a parking ticket, because you've got fine written all over you?" Draco's daily pick up line came as usual, but yet, it confused Hermione.

"Where'd you get that line from? You don't even know how to drive or anything about cars for that matter." Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Internet. And maybe you'd want to teach me how to drive." Draco had a hopeful look on his face as he looked at Hermione.

"You wish." Hermione's reply came back, though without its usual reserve.

XOXO

"Can I get your picture to prove to my friends that angels really do exist?" Draco held up a camera.

"Can't you just point me out to them? And don't they already know who I am?" Hermione questioned Draco, putting a hand up in front of the camera lens before Draco could take a picture.

"But then I don't get a picture to tape into my diary." Draco pouted at Hermione.

"Your diary?"

"Umm yeah. I need something to record my daily events and happenings in."

"Really? Wow. I would never have pegged you as the diary type."

"Well. I'm not all that I seem."

XOXO

"Aren't you the tiger on the Frosted Flakes box? Cuz you look 'Grrrreat!'" Draco exclaimed loudly, jumping up behind Hermione. Madame Pince sent a glare his way and put a finger over her lips in a 'Shh' motion. Draco shrugged at her sheepishly.

"Isn't Frosted Flakes a muggle cereal?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah…So?" Draco replied, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I thought you hated muggles…"

"No I don't. That's my father. He's the one who hates muggles. Muggles aren't bad. They're actually pretty cool."

"Wow…" Hermione had a stunned look on her face as she stared at Draco in wonder, contemplating.

XOXO

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the streets of Hogsmede absently. Harry and Ron were beside her, arguing about something or another. She gave a sigh at their immature behavior and waved bye to them, heading toward a small bookshop.

Her fingers rolled over countless spines, reading the titles as she went along. A small book caught her eye. Go Ask Alice by Anonymous. Hmm. Interesting. She opened the first page and started reading a bit. Soon, she was lost in her own world.

"Hi, I make more money than you spend." Draco's voice startled Hermione, causing the girl to jump up in alarm. The book slipped out of her hands and clattered to the floor.

"Isn't that money your parents'? And you also have more of an ego than I can stand." She stated, after collecting herself. Her heartbeat still thudded loudly in her chest.

"Well some of it. I actually have a job," Draco said offhandedly, reaching down and picking up the book. "Go Ask Alice…Hmm It's an interesting book. There's no need to buy it. I have a copy of my own. You can borrow it if you want."

"A job? Really? I didn't know that," Hermione questioned him curiously.

"A lot of people don't know a lot about me." Draco's reply was accompanied with a smirk.

"Oh…Well about the book. Do you think you can let me borrow your copy sometime?"

"Of course."

XOXO

"Baby, you must be a broom, because you swept me off my feet."

"A broom? Hmm so was this line inspired by the Quidditch game that you guys finally won against Ravenclaw."

"Maybe…at least we won though. We were soooo close to losing. Blaise saved the day."

"Zabini? But weren't you the one who caught the snitch?"

"Yes, but without all of the points Blaise scored, we would have lost, even with the snitch."

"You know…sometimes you aren't as conceited as you usually are."

"Umm…thanks?"

XOXO

"By the way the light is hitting you eyes, I see myself in them and damn, I look good!" Draco declared after jumping up in front of Hermione randomly in a corridor.

"Hmm…You're not half-bad." She replied after laughing a bit at Draco's arrogant attiude.

"Wait! Did you just compliment me? Hallelujah!" Draco exclaimed, looking at the heavens above in adoration.

Hermione's laugh was music to Draco's ears.

XOXO

"Are you accepting applications for your fan club?"

"Actually I'm not, but I think Harry's is still available." Hermione's voice was filled with mirth as she looked at the disgusted look on the Malfoy's face.

"Potter? Eww. Gross." Draco's nose was scrunched up in disgust.

"What's wrong with Harry? What do you have against him?" Hermione questioned. She had always wondered about their animosity.

"Oh I have nothing against him. I just think he needs to use deodorant." His reply triggered a laugh from Hermione.

XOXO

"Did the sun come out, or did you smile at me?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She cast Draco another smile, making sure he saw it.

XOXO

"I must be in heaven because I'm sitting next to you," Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I'm only sitting next to you because I have to, no other reason." Hermione scooted away slightly, shuddering from the feel of his breath on her ear. For some reason, her heart rate sped up and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Granger! No whispering! Leave Mr. Malfoy in peace," Snape shouted across the room.

XOXO

"Aren't we supposed to get together for a candlelight dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

"Aww. Wait- what did you say?"

"I said sure."

"What? Why?"

"Well…It's obvious that you won't give up on me and now is better than later. You're not too bad either."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're smart, charming, interesting, deep, kind."

"Don't forget hot."

"Yeah. And I can't forget your arrogance either." Draco just pouted at her, sending Hermione into a fit of un-Hermione-like giggles.

XOXO

* * *

A/N: Love makes people act OOC. Hermione's falling in love. Hehe.

Okay. So this is officially FINISHED! No more!

But please do review. My inbox is getting empty and…I miss seeing reviews. –pouts-

XOXO

Flame


End file.
